BRINGER OF PEACE
by crazypaul00
Summary: what will happen if Naruto has a guide since early if someone fulfills the role a teacher, a god father and most important an adopted grandfather should have in Naruto, the supposed incarnation of sage's younger son Ashura,in his quest of bringing peace and cooperation to the world by caring and love
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER:0

Hello fellow readers of Naruto Fan Fiction, I am reading Fan Fiction since two years before. reading recent chapter where it's stated that Naruto is sage's younger son incarnation who is officially a no-talent dope, then i think if Naruto can reach to such a level where sage acknowledge him like his younger son, or may I say his successor what will happen if he has a guide since early if someone fulfils the role a teacher, a god father and most important an adopted grandfather should have fulfilled. So here I am with my first creation describing the journey of one blond destined to be the bringer of peace from a different perspective...

Sinc hardcore NaruHina fan, this is strictly naruhina fic. There are other pairings which r fix but sasusaku is a wild card, I don't like them n the hype Kishi create about sasuke, so I m confused whether to put them together or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the manga or anime in any form or part! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

A/N: This is my first ever fan fic, please go easy on me. I'll accept any friendly advice you're willing to give to help make this story better. Thanks in advance.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Here we go...

**Prologue-**

In the world, during the time when shinobi existed, and the land was divided into elemental lands each with their own leaders and own shinobi villages and within each village, each had their own leaders. Among them the first and strongest is Village of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, created by combine efforts of both Senju Hashirama n Uchiha Madara famed descendents of younger n elder son of sage respectively, with minor Uzumaki help.

It was only 7 years before this time that the village had suffered from a terrible loss of both its newest leader and to the population. On October 10th, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village and left its mark. The leader of the Village the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, had sacrificed his life to seal the beast within a boy. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yellow Flash himself; only he didn't get to live life easily. When Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the beast with Naruto, his wife and Naruto's mother had died in the process of sealing and Naruto was left an orphan on the day he was born. Despite dying from the sealing, the Yondaime ask that everyone treat the child with respect and see him as a hero. Unfortunately...no one honored theYondaime's wish and instead saw the boy as the Demon fox with his body. Naruto was forced to grow up alone and sad for a time with only the newly reinstated Sandaime and two shop owners to actually care for him.

Now it's time to look to the present and see what's happening.

**"STOP YOU DEMON SPAWN!" **

In Front of the Mob A boy dressed in an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and whisker marks on his face with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair was seen running through the raining streets of Konohagakure. This was 7 year old was named

Naruto Uzumaki, who was running for his life. The reason being that the villagers that despised him; many of them just chased him around the village intent on killing him for no reason. Naruto didn't understand why the adults hated him, only that he had to run or hide whenever he saw them. This was actually an everyday occurrence for him, but this group was actually 'trying' to catch him for once.

**"Kill the demon!" **

One of the villagers took the chance that he was distracted and threw a Stone at him. The stone hits its mark as it hit his arm causing a rather large gash in his arms to open and making him cry out in pain. When he stopped another villager threw a stone but it missed and it caused him to shout out...

"Teach him the reason why no one takes away our precious Hokage and harms our loved ones!"

Even thought it was raining, the water on Naruto's face mostly came from his tears as he ran; causing him to miss a lot of things around him. When

Naruto hit a wall and fell on his back; he realized that he ran into a dead end alley. He was clutching his head in pain when he saw that the villagers were starting to close the distance between them. 'So close...' Naruto got up and started to walk backwards with his hands up in order to protect himself.  
"Kill him!"

"Burn him!

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! Please leave me alone! I won't do anything bad!" Naruto soon struck with a bottle again in his stomach, and caused to roll over in pain."Shut up you little brat!" the Villagers that was closest Throw things in their hand hard as They could towards Naruto .one of them is a wasted ninja who flashes through some hand seals and shouts **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu** ,two kunai's and a big fireball fly towards him.

Naruto curled up into a ball and waited for the pain to come when he never felt it he Looked up and saw a figure in front of him. Someone was standing in front of him what surprises him more a sphere of water surrounded them **suiton: homatsu no jutsu**. Then making some more seals he shouted suiton: piercing bullet pierced many in front of him.

"What is u doing? Screamed the mob

**I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY HE'S CONSIDERED A THREAT TO YOU PEOPLE, THIS CHILD IS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD! THERE IS NO POSSIBILITY THAT HE COULD HURT ANYONE EXCEPT HIMSELF! YOUR ACTIONS ARE MEANINGLESS WHEN YOU SEND IT TOWARDS A HELPLESS CHILD!"**

Naruto was in a way shocked and thankful at what the man just said. No one has ever defended him before and he was always taking the punishment the adults gave him. And like this he slips from the realm of consciousness.

"Took u long enough considering who is attacked", said the stranger

Announcing the hokage's presence. **ANBU** take these fools in the custody. Not so long the stranger to drifts to unconsciousness. None of them had seen the little girl that was watching with her white, lavender tinted eyes as she smiled at them walking away."Come on Hinata-sama we must get back to the compound before it gets dark." The little girl nodded and walked in the other direction.

Jutsu corner:

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu – great fireball technique,**

**Suiton: homatsu no jutsu – bubble technique,**

**HERE ENDS CHAPTER ONE what do you think so far? I'm going to wait until I get some reviews for the first chapter to see what I need to fix or add to make the story better. So please, feel free to give me any ideas that would help to make my style of writing better. I appreciate any friendly advice you can give. Until next time.**

**REVIEW IF U LIKE IT **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here I m again with a new chapter

First i want to thank "**nightmare shadow **"as first reviewer for my story and "**the bearded asshat" **pointing that I have to do better...

Sorry for the delay as I have my sessionals in the college

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. This fanfic is for entertainment purpose. so read and review happy reading.

Here we go

Chapter 1-who are you?

**Hyuuga compound**

Hinata woke up in her bed at the Hyuuga estate in a sweet bliss. Like most dreams, she could only remember bits and pieces that were disappearing from her mind like water. This time was no different however, like most of her dreams about Naruto.

If word got out that the Hyuuga heiress was having such… dreams, much less with the boy that everyone in the village seems to hate, she would get the caged bird seal slapped on her forehead in an hour. Getting into her usual attire, black skin tight shorts that go down to her knees, a black tee shirt under a large tan baggy sweater, the young heiress sighed as she took in her mature figure(too much considering her age) for not the first time. The sweater she started to wear after she started to develop in the chest area, being very self conscious about her physical appearance, and scared that if boys start to ask her out that she wouldn't have a chance at getting Naruto later.

Not that being pretty much a princess in a family of people who did nothing but stare at everyone menacingly all day with deformed eyes deterred enough boys as it was. The morning was the usual routine despite the dream she initially had: wake up, take shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and ignore the menacing glares from the main house and elders, Hinata was still mulling over the attack on Naruto last night. Hinata long ago discovered that her crush's happy go lucky attitude was merely a mask to hide his real emotions. The things a person can discover from stalking… err...observing, yeah, observing. There's nothing illegal about that.

For as long as she could remember Hinata never saw him cry once, but there was sadness and depression in his eyes that could not be mistaken for anything else. Remembering the attack she quickly moves towards the hospital to make sure that Naruto is alright. Asking at the counter about Naruto who does not seems to tell her about the supposed demon it hurts her as how the villagers' treat him. It's alright that he occasionally pranked the villagers but those pranks are not that harmful to issue such behaviour towards him. Reaching his room she saw that he is sleeping peace fully his body is covered with bandages. She puts the flowers she brings in to the vase side by his bed. She wants to talk to him yet she cursed herself on not being strong enough to help or talk to him.

**Hospital room**

Naruto slowly turned his head to the table next to his bed and noticed few things. One is a new set of goggles, which he remembered broke during mob run, the other is a vase with flowers in it and a small note, Naruto smiled identifying flowers as lavender, Naruto grabbed the note from the flowers and read it.

Dear Naruto-kun

Please don't give up, no matter what happens I'll be there for 4 you.

Ps-get well soon

Naruto is happy

Even though he was the demon brat someone still cared for him.

There's a smile plastered on his face that's how kauri found Naruto in his bed smiling unlike the fake smile he wear all the time this one is real.

Good morning, Naruto Kun

Good morning kauri nee san

U seem happy today Naruto what's up

Yaaa do u know who bought these flowers and my new goggles

No but I think it's a girl your age she visits u in the morning when u r sleeping I got t o see her back.

I will find her and thanks her later, thought Naruto.

Now how to get out from here?

**Hokage's office**

Surrounded by what looks like a pile of papers we see an old men with a pipe in his mouth working paper work .He is Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, he has been hailed as the God of Shinobi, called the Professor was doing paperwork

Sensing an incoming chakra he look towards the spot where an anbu wearing cat mask appeared in a shun sin.

Hokage Sama

"Report cat", he said in a stern voice.

Introduced as cat the person seems to be female by the pitch of sound

Hokage Sama the patient is out of danger and reported to be stable.

Summon Inoichi to the hospital

Arriving to the hospital the Hokage looks carefully the boy lying peacefully on the white bed...

Good morning Hokage Sama

Seeing the head doctor of the hospital

"So how is our patient today? What seems his condition that day i still can't believe he survived?"

"Yeah if he hadn't received medical attention when he did I'm sure he wouldn't even made it to the hospital .Blondie was lucky."

"well i think he will regain consciousness in few days, Currently he is out of danger he has no external injury beside a very high chakra exaustation, he is recovering very fast ii m surprised at this superior healing 'it's even high then Mr. Uzumaki considering his heritage and condition,- Hokage raised his eyes

High then Naruto

Anyway, I'm all finished my shift, have a good day Hokage Sama.

"You summon me Hokage Sama", announces his presence the top interrogator of Konoha's t/i dept. And head of Yamanaka clan Inoichi Yamanaka.

"What the hell? Am I a Prisoner?"

Just a sec after he screamed, people had rushed into the room. two appeared to be medical staff .he was surprised ,however to see two masked figures appears next to his bed.

"Ow men u put a chakra binding seal on me" said the blonde much like stated.

"Well we didn't expect you to wake up today. How are you feeling?" Asked one of the medics . He received no answer, only a suspicious, sharp glare from the said blonde.

Looking around room he noticed few more peoples, an old men and a blonde male in his early forties.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?"Asked the old men

"What are your name, rank and village?"

"I..."The boy stopped and stayed in silence.

**And finished**

**I would like to thanks ****dorcyy**** author of "chance for a prophecy" for some hints and ideas.**

**Read him n u will never regret it(s/8611318/1/)**

Next up date will be sooner than this,

This i can promise

So read and have fun

Review if u like...


	3. answers

Previously in **"Bringer of peace"**

"**Who are you and what is your purpose here?"Asked the old men**

"**What are your name, rank and village?"**

"I..."The boy stopped and stayed in silence.

Now

I... Will not tell u anything until u answers some of my questions.

Do it Inoichi making few hand seals Inoichi puts his hand on blonds head and use his clan jutsu to dive into his mind. His hot palm connected with the boy's ice cold forehead, and the interrogator released his jutsu, forcefully enter his mind. Inoichi found himself in a passage

. But what he found there shocked him to his very core. A blond girl stood in front of him with folded arms and a stern expression on her fine features between the shelves, blocking his way toward the boy's memories. Her lengthy, platinum blond ponytail freely hung on her lean back, determined eyes observing him suspiciously. They stood there for a long silent minute, only observing each other and waiting for the other to make the first step. Inoichi was the first to open his mouth to demand an explanation, but the girl interrupted him before he could start his sentence. "I won't let you go further."Inoichi frowned with confusion, so he asked the simplest question,

"Why?"

"Because you are unwanted here."

The interrogator stayed in silence for another minute, his eyes glued on the determined girl while his mind raced over several options. "Are you a projection of his consciousness?"The girl raised an amused eyebrow.

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"A projection, an echo, a memory or a mirage. Choose what you like. It doesn't matter. But I won't let you go any further."Inoichi frown hardened.

"If you aren't part of his consciousness, why won't you let me through?"

The girl's eyes hardened, but her lips turned up into a soft smile.

"Because he is one of my precious people."

"Inoichi narrowed his eyes. He was definitely facing with a mental barrier. But he didn't find anything like that until now. Heck. He never saw anything like that before. He saw the projection of the consciousness fighting with him in the form of the actual person, but never another. He'd seen and met traps, locked, chained, sealed doors and once even a labyrinth, but never another person defending the consciousness. But this meant that this barrier was here since the girl had died. "Inoichi let out a weary sigh.

This would be much harder than he first thought.

He started to run through a short chain of hand signs, but to his biggest surprise, the girl in front of him did the same. In the next blink, two mind techniques triggered against each other putting out each other's effect. The girl was good. He had to admit. Inoichi narrowed

his eyes, but before he could move, the girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, one hand extended, a graceful finger touching his forehead while a sad smile was plastered on her face. Her azure eyes pleadingly locked on his own.

"Leave. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

But he didn't listen. He narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles to gain distance, but before he could jump backward, the girl simply pushed him out from the blonds' consciousness with one swift jolt of her chakra. Inoichi stumbled backward to seek support until his back hit a wall &amp; lost consciousness. "Wha—what was that?" Asked a shocked Hokage. This is to show you that I am not helpless saying this he raise his chakra. The seals placed on Karan's shattered Seeing this the old Hokage gasped .these are some of the strongest restraining seals he placed on the young blonde which can restrain even him a kage and this boy broke no he totally destroyed the seals and something says this is just the creaming of the cake.

Not even looking four Kunai's suddenly appeared in Karan right hand where he threw the four Kunai's at the four corners of the room and hit the corners dead centre in each corner. After which he bit his finger and then within the space of only three seconds drew a complex seal on the sheet with his own blood and then did a quick few hand seals with just his one hand. He then slammed his hand onto the seal and said "Fūinjutsu: Fuuin Bougyo Heki (Sealing Technique: Four Corner defence Seal)", after which the seals on the floor and the Kunai's in the corners of the room started to glow. Where a glowing white barrier appeared out of the corners of the room where the Kunai's were placed and covered the walls and the doorway.

Third hokage's eyes are wide open in his long life he never saw someone with such precision and beautifully not even Kushina, may be Mito-sama. This is the work of a master

My name is Karan Uzumaki. For now this is what u needs to know

Now I want some answers from u about one named Uzumaki Naruto.

What are you talking about asked Sarutobi presenting a strong front?

"**Cut the crap **old men you know what I am talking about", said Karan

So tell me what I want to know, this is very important for me to know?

Why son of such important peoples suffer this much. Why he is treated the way he is?

So start spitting words from your mouth

What I want to know is…" Karan slowly raised his eyes

Towards the heavily breathing old man, putting on a serious face,

"Why didn't you tell him? Why did you not tell a boy who had literally nothing with?

"No one to fall back on about who he was?"

"You even prohibited Jiraiya from raising him."

I mean you already did a piss poor job of giving him a decent childhood. Wouldn't you think?" Sarutobi was close to shitting himself at this point. He could feel this boy's anger and intent leaking out of him…

"How do you know so much about Naruto "asked a confused Sarutobi?

Didn't you hear when I said my name? Let me say it once more its Karan Uzumaki."Uzumaki" I know many things about Naruto Uzumaki, rest I saw the night I arrived now answer me.

"What I did was probably the hardest decision I had to ever make. I was faced with an impossible of choice, where I chose the lesser of several evils. I honestly believed that given time the people would let go of their hate and treat him as he deserved", said

Sarutobi as he tried to get Karan to see reason.

"Is that so? From what I have seen, it seems that it was more to what was easier for you instead of the lesser of evils", replied Karan coldly. "What I did was for the best for the village and everyone in it Karan you need to unde-" said Sarutobi but was interrupted by Karan, who was starting to lose patience with Sarutobi excuses.

"What you did was for your own best interest Sarutobi as you could not afford the chance of him not fully loyal to you and village. "Replied Karana coldly yet still showing no emotion on his face.

"**Jinchūriki's served to show off the Kage's might as you want him loyal to the Hokage and the village first."**

You have to understand "The reason I hid Naruto true heritage from everyone was because if people knew who his parents are. Then eventually the other Villages as well as their enemies would learn of it along with the fact that he holds a bijuu and attack the village to kill him. That's why I kept his heritage hidden."

"That may be partly the reason why you didn't tell him and what you tell yourself so that you can sleep with what you have allowed to happen. But you can at least tell him about his mother", spoke Karan.

"Karan you have to understand I did was best for the village and its people,

"**For the needs of the many out way the needs of the few**", spoke Sarutobi."It's rather amusing that you say that Sarutobi, for usually those few whose needs are swept away by the many, are usually the ones who can decide the fate of the many and what would one expect to happen. When a person go out of their way to make the life of a person, with the power of the strongest Bijuū in them, miserable", stated Karan. "I shall tell you, the person would act out like any other person and grow to hate said people and what to make the pay for their transgressions against him. But it seems that thanks to sheer willpower that naruto has, he has not turned into a hate filled person.

"Be grateful that he did not ...…for if he had…Konoha would be burning right now to the ground and it streets would be filled with the blood of its people and Shinobi's….and you…would dead", said Karan in a cold deadly tone.

"Karan, I know that my reasons do not excuse for what I did, but still you must know that some evils must be done for the greater good of all", pleaded the old Hokage, unfortunately though the Hokage words just further infuriated Karan.

"The feeble excuse of all leaders, to justify themselves when they have done immoral acts" commented Karan. "Is that the excuse you told yourself when you went to sleep in your warm bed? Knowing that Naruto was most likely sleeping alone, crying himself to sleep, cold and hungry most nights on roads. Is that also what you told yourself? When you allowed the villagers and the few Shinobi's to attack and beat an innocent boy without persecution or punishing them", spoke Karan "H-H-How d-do you know?" stuttered the shock Hokage, confirming to Karan what he did. At this a cold smirk appeared on Karan, "I guess and u just confirms it".

"Karan please there is much more to this that you do not understand I had to do it for the good of Konoha" said Sarutobi."Tell me Sarutobi would you have been so willing to allow all these things to happen your son's or Grandson if it had been one of them to be turned into the Jinchūriki's?" asked Karan coldly.

At this Sarutobi had no answer and just lowered his head in shame.

"I thought as much" remarked Karan coldly.

"But I do care for Naruto greatly, as I considered him like a Grandson to me", spoke the Sandaime weakly as he was starting to lose the well to argue on.

"Really, then you have a rather humorous way of showing it, but if this is the way that you treat you Grandchildren, then I pity your Grandson", spoke Karan coldly.

"But still tell me Sarutobi, where was this determination for the greater good of Konoha when you had the chance to kill Orochimaru? How was it in the greater good of Konoha when you let him go?

"Even after you caught him in the act of experimenting on Konoha's Shinobi's and civilians, and using them as human guinea pigs."

Tell me also how is it that you allowed the man responsible for the murder of so many peoples, be the good for Konoha?" asked Karan shocking everyone and stunning Sarutobi.

"So tell me Sartutobi, how can you explain away that you allowed a man who's guilt was unquestionable, to get away?" asked Karan openly. "The blood of every person he killed from that moment right up until now is on your hands because you lacked the wiliness to kill him.

But yet later on you allowed an innocent child to be beating abused and tortured by ignorant cowards, because you yet again you lack the wiliness to do the right thing because it was harder".

No matter what pretexts you say that makes you believe what you did was right. They do not change the evil that you had a hand in, for the road to hell in paved with good intentions", replied Karan coldly. Sarutobi of course could not help but wince at that remark, as part of him agreed with What Karan said, as no excuse no matter how noble or right it may should excuses him of allowing a innocent boy to be persecuted for something he was not reasonable for. But even still Sarutobi pushed that part away as he still believed he did what was right, "If I had not hid Naruto identity the Iwa would hav-", spoke Sarutobi only to be stopped by Karan.

"Iwa would have done nothing….Ōnoki is no fool, most of his village's Shinobi's were killed in the War with konoha and he would need all of them if he wanted Iwa to survive and not be destroyed by the other villages. "Stated Karan angrily.

I can't force people to forget their angry and sorrow nor make them accept someone, I truly believed that the people would eventually forget their hate and angry at Naruto over time and I could not protect Naruto all the time", said Sarutobi.

**My father once told me when I was young that the people of a village were like a family and that the Kage's duty was to care and protect them all like they were his or her own.** Yet why did you not protect Naruto, was he not a member of Konoha? Wasn't he deserving of protection?" spoke Karan angrily as his emotionless mask was on the verge of breaking now. At this Sarutobi lowered his head in shame again as he remembered saying that to Karan and being reminded of how he failed Naruto in so many ways."You're not more than a Hypocrite, Sarutobi you speak of caring for each person in the village like they are family. Yet when it is in your own best interest you're just as likely as stab them in the back like the lowest Missing-nin.

And finish...

Sorry for the long delay...

{there's an alternate chap in the follow-through if u want i can upload it too }

Read and review...If u like

"Third Hokage is bashed", I always thought he is Hokage in a military village yet Naruto son of 4th didn't get the right uprising nor good education...

This doesn't sit fit with the world we are living in

More bashing in the future stay connected...

"**I write to express not to impress"**


	4. mistakes

Hey everyone here I m again with a new chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. This fanfic is for entertainment purpose. so read and review happy reading.

**Here we go...**

Remember what 4th said to you on his deathbed",

**Flashback**

"My son Naruto shall be the jailor. He will face many hardships, pains and sufferings. I have faith in Naruto, faith that he can put kyuubi's power to good use. I ask for one thing, that will cost in this village nothing. I ask for my son to be seen as the hero that he is and please take care of him."

**Flashback end**

Third Hokage lowered his neck in guilt

Some Hokage you are

"**A Hokage controlled by mere civilians**".

I will tell him about his heritage when he become chunnin and can understand the burden come with it.

Haaa when he become chunnin did u truly believe this village let him advance in ninja ranks and if u can't control them now how r u going to do that then and furthermore what's the guaranty that u will live that long.

What do you mean? Ask a startled Hokage

I mean u are a ninja we can't tell what happens on next mission and u are talking about at least 6 years in future

"Ok how many people knows about Naruto's heritage I know u kakashi and jiraiya knows, who else?" Demanded Karan

My advisers know,

Oh old coots knows too

This stranger seems to know thing which are impossible to known by an outsider much less than a villager ", thought third Hokage

How do you know this entire asked third?

I am a relative of Kushina Sama &amp; member of ruling family of Uzumaki clan in uzushiogakure. By this way I am relative of Naruto Uzumaki too

Can u prove it? Said third,

I can provide the needed proof of my Uzumaki heritage," Karan said as he produced the scroll possessing an Album that was sealed into it. After unsealing the Album, he handed the Album over to Hiruzen."You'll be the first person I've shown that precious Album to. This book contains invaluable history about my homeland and the history Konoha has with Uzushiogakure," Karan said as the Hokage examined the book's design before he opened it. Page by page; he carefully examined the contents within the book, finding every picture authentic and accurate. He was surprised to see that there were also pictures of him in it, along with pictures of Kushina while she was in the uzu no kuni, and pictures of Uzumaki Mito, and the Shodai and Nidaime. Those historical pictures in no way could have been faked especially since Hiruzen recalled him being in some of those shots taken. When he was done, he handover the book to Karan. Hiruzen said, "This is more than enough proof of your Uzumaki heritage.

And of course,necklace of Kushina Sama. It only reacts to an Uzumaki chakra.

I think u heard more than u should, why you don't join us Inoichi san

"How much have you heard Inoichi", asked the aged Hokage

When you accept you let Konoha civilians and Shinobi beat Naruto

And hearing this shamed me to no end, I have lost so much respect for u and Konoha hokage Sama.

"**Will of fire is diminishing from Konoha and its people's heart.**"

"You can't blame someone else when you are partner in crime" said Karan

What do you mean? asked Inoichi

What had you done for Naruto?

"I and my clan never torment Naruto" said Inoichi defensively

That's it and you think you did well. It's worse what Naruto need is affection love acceptance not pity. In fact all clans are guilty in this. You all praise 4th Hokage but spit on his sacrifice.

I again say if Naruto snapped and lost his hold on sanity what will happen to your precious Konoha. Konoha will be reminding only in the pages of history.

It's your good luck that he is an Uzumaki not an uchiha.

I honestly believed that given time the people would let go of their hate and treat him as he deserved

We will see I'm sure not even Kakashi will teach him anything noteworthy and he was student of fourth.

I am sure Kakashi will not do such thing he will not show **favouritism**.

**Everyone has a favourite**. Accept it

You have **Orochimaru**,

Jiraiya had 4th,

4th had Kakashi,

And I'm sure Kakashi will have one too and he will not be Naruto.

As a member of Uzumaki clan and relative of Kushina Sama it's my duty and right to take care of Naruto and I will do what is good for Naruto.

Now this is what is going to happen

I will teach Naruto what he should till now. No one will know about this but we who are here.

You can initiate me in your ANBU forces of course if you are not satisfy with my performance here, you can test me again any of your elite or two if you prefer. I will work for you until Naruto graduates.

And then

"I want Naruto on my team", spoke Karan."That is impossible Karan there are laws that forbid that to prevent family members from being the Sensei's of their Children or other close family members so to prevent favouritism and unfair special treatment.

"There are exceptions to those laws, laws that the Nidaime Hokage placed when it came to the training of students. As started in the Training Act in the concern of Genin teams and Sensei. It states that **in the event of biased teaching**, whether it is in the Academy or be the Sensei of the team and if it can be proven. Then the family members or Clan members can have the student in question transferred to a team of a Clan or family member, so to ensure that the student has competent training and be trained to his or her full potential", stated Karan. "I can assure you that Naruto training in the Academy will be tampered."

Why don't we test your belief in your peoples?

What do you mean asked the aged Hokage?

After graduation to the first chunnin exam your assigned sensei will teach Naruto and if even after that there will be no change I will take over as his sensei.

After first chunnin exam I will tell him about his family all he want to know and all his belongings will be given to him.

"There will be an exhibition match against two of our finest ANBU's in one week who will be your squad's member." Said 3rd Hokage.

One last thing,"tomorrow you will give Naruto his mother's necklace".

You have done many mistakes its time you rectify them and act as a true Hokage, only you can solve your peoples problem of which Naruto is one also.

Now I will take my leave as I feel fit enough to meet my relative.

**And that's end for chapter four**

Next chapter Karan will meet Naruto. New twist is coming in the story.

Read latest chapter 675 new facts unrevealed

Madara was behind Rin's death curse seal darkness surrounding Obito,

Kakashi again bulls about teamwork Hahn.

**Stay tuned and keep reading.**

**If u likes review otherwise just read and be happy**

**Just one thing if u can give me an idea about fight between Naruto and yammato.**


	5. BETRAYAL AND MAKING BONDS

Chapter 5

Hey everyone here I m again with a new chapter and sorry for a very late update. There are some problems which needs my complete concentration now the problems are solved I am able to update again and hope to post new chapters early in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This fanfic is for entertainment purpose. So read and review happy reading.

**Here we go...**

Naruto sat atop fourth's hokage stone head on the monument, staring out at the busy village. Tears are falling freely from his blue eyes. He can't believe what he heard.

**Flashback**

**N**aruto was happy and why not he has reasons to be happy, yesterday was not the day he can count his happiest in his shot life first he failed the graduation exam his first step to earn reorganization of villagers' n to gain their respect but he failed n why not those dammed teachers doesn't teach him anything any important lesson n he is out of class still he works hard but alas he failed. Then when he goes to ichiriku to eat some ramen villagers' attacked him he don't understand why they beat him call him demon. He didn't harm anyone, occasionally he does some pranks but they are harm less.

But someone saved him he was on the verge of unconscious but he heard him he was yelling on villagers, someone takes his side n stand up for him and then he found some flowers at his bed side n kasumi nee tell him someone a girl more specifically left those flowers for him that means someone cares for him n kasumi nee was kind enough to tell him the room no of his savior.

Naruto was outside of room 303 when he heard someone yelling

"Why didn't you tell him? Why did you not tell a boy who had literally nothing with?

"No one to fall back on about who he was?"

"You even prohibited Jiraiya from raising him."

I mean you already did a piss poor job of giving him a decent childhood. Wouldn't you think?"

"How do you know so much about Naruto "that's sound like jiji n are they talking about him and like any curious child Naruto hears the further conversation.

There's someone named Karan Uzumaki someone with the same surname as him. He is not alone tears comes to his eyes. Apparently villagers hate him because he is something called jinuchu riki and something called bijuu...

**Flashback end**

Things he heard there from two people conversation hurt him more then the beating of villagers. This wound is worse from any he receives over the years it wounds his heart. His jiji knows about his parents' n yet he didn't tell him, every time he asked about them every time he refuses to tell him about them. He even knows that villagers' hurt him yet he didn't do anything to prevent that. He should also known about academy yet he didn't do anything about it trust and love he has for him diminishes the moment he heard all this.

From the conversation he learns this Karan Uzumaki is his relative.

Behind the trees a pale white eyed girl with dark blue hairs and fair skin was watching the blonde she is Hyuuga Hinata heiress of the **Hyūga clan, **which is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Now any residents of Konoha will say why heiress of Hyūga clan is doing here at this time but we naruhina fans know why Hinata stalk... arrr... i mean observe Naruto for?

Flashback

Hinata was on her way to hospital to see Naruto she has flowers for Naruto, nearing the hospital she sees Naruto running away from hospital towards Hokage monument and men was he crying, Naruto never cries he understands a long time ago that crying never solves anything.

She runs after him to see what the problem is. There she see him sitting on fourth's Hokage head and crying, apprentaly Hokage sama whom he called jijij affectionately hides things from him.

You know you should talk to him" Hinata eeps and looks behind there stand a person with scarlet red hairs and blue eyes.

Ano who are you asked a stuttering Hinata .who am I? Let's see my name is Karan Uzumaki.

Uzumaki are you somehow related to Naruto Kun.

How perceptive of you...I don't get your name?

Oh its Hyuga Hinata.

So Hinata san yeh I am relative of "**Naruto kun" **hearing this ground seems to be more interested to Hinata

I am his distant relative.

Hearing this There's a fire in Hinata eyes she stares at Karan with such a intensity that it startles Karan a bit if you are his relative where were you when Naruto kun is suffering in this village where everyone hates him for some reason he himself didn't know .he is bleaten by villagers he is kept deprived of even basic necessities over charged for everything teachers didn't teach him anything in academy.

Where were you? shouted Hinata.

Do you Naruto birth date? Hinata was confused what type of question is this

Everyone in Konoha knows Naruto birthday.

It's October tenth.

Do you know what happened that day?

I don't know all but village was attacked on that day.

Yeh you are right village was attacked that day and word spread by the konoha council was that he died with his mother on the same day.

So now you understand why I am not here for him and there's more to story that I can't tell you right now. Looks like he heard you shout so why don't you go and talk to him and I will meet you both in few min after talk to someone. He really can use a friend now.

I don't know .I want to go but what if he doesn't like me. Well if you don't try you will never know so go. Saying this Karan disappeared, replaced with mist.

**With Naruto at the same time**

As Naruto was thinking what he heard in the hospital Naruto heard a strange noise. He slowly stands up and turned towards the trees.

"Who's there?" he called.

Hinata was still hiding behind the trees, with her hands over her mouth. She started to panic and started walking backwards. She froze when she stepped on a dry twig, hearing it snap.

Naruto speak again. "Show yourself!" He demanded. Hinata looked slightly afraid. What if he yelled at her? What if he called her a freak?

"If you don't come to me, I'll come to you!" he threatened.

Remembering Karan advice Hinata took a deep breath and slowly approached Naruto.

"He...H-Hello N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a quiet voice. Her face was a rose color, and she was fiddling with the hem of her jacket. Naruto looked at Hinata and blinked.

"Wait...Aren't you that girl from that one clan?" He had to think a moment. He placed a finger on his forehead, and squinted his eyes. He still couldn't think of which clan it was. "I got nothing'!" he said with a sigh.

Hinata blinked. He didn't know the Hyūga Clan? Hinata couldn't help but giggle but quickly placed her hands over her mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun!"

"What's so funny?" Naruto blinked. Hinata pressed her fingers together. "W-Well...Y-You d-don't know wh-wh-which clan I-I'm from. I-It's one o-of the most f-f-famous in K-Konoha," she said quietly."Well, you aren't from the Uchiha Clan! They all have these scary black eyes. They didn't have those eyes like you have," he confirmed.

Hinata slowly nodded. "I-I'm from the H-Hyūga Clan. M-My eyes a-a-are m-my clan's K-Kekkei G-Genkai.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. Naruto smiled. "So...Uh...why were you watching me?" Naruto asked. Hinata grabbed the hem of her shirt and fiddled with it. She wasn't sure how to answer that."Well?" he asked crossing his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Hinata swallowed hard, and took a deep breathing before speaking.

"I...I s-saw you I-in town exiting from hospital. Y-You looked...You l-looked so upset. I f-followed you t-to see if y-you were okay..." She said looking at her feet. "I'm sorry..." she added, bowing to him. Naruto stared at Hinata in shock. No one had ever come to check up on him if he was upset. And she was bowing to him?

This was something Naruto never experienced. "No...It's okay. Um...Sorry for thinking you were going to attack me, "he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata blushed, smiling slightly. Here she was, talking to Naruto. She was having an actual conversation with Uzumaki Naruto! She was still smiling on the outside, but, on the inside, she was dancing.

Naruto looked at Hinata and blinked. She was smiling. Not directly at him, more so at the ground. But she was smiling. She also stuttered, a lot, her face had been red since the second they'd met, and she seemed rather anxious when she spoke. She was rather weird in his eyes.

And finishes

Ch.5 done! This chapter introduces my favorite pairing one and only, naruhina. I assure you, they will have many more "special" moments later in the story, and his fighting style is perhaps the most unique out of anyone else in the story… .

Please, anyone who wants to beta this story let me know. I have several chapters already set up, but I'm constantly adding new things to each one to make the story seem more balanced and at a steady pace. While this makes the quality of the story much better than I expected it to be, its taking too much time. It's hard for a person to catch their own mistakes or to find more things to add to their own story. Any suggestions are welcome, but make sure that they are reasonable for the pace of the story. I am not going to rush relationships between characters and I am not going to make Naruto suddenly all gods like. I will throw a lot of chaos into the story, but that's just really part of everyone's nature. Anyways, like before, please review.


End file.
